The Under Belly Of Ecology
by Jaxhawk LIBERAL MEDIA SHOWS IT'S DUPLICITY http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R9Ap_xLSJPI/AAAAAAAACeg/GYRFQmlS0vs/s1600-h/travoltajets.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R9AgtRLSJNI/AAAAAAAACeQ/ZA_GO-HoScM/s1600-h/nplane.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R9AgtxLSJOI/AAAAAAAACeY/rllL6H7Yb78/s1600-h/180px-Karl_Marx.jpg The British newspaper, The Telegraph, is featuring a story of an American airlines plane that flew from Chicago to London with only five people aboard. It highlights the ecologist claims that American Airlines wasted 22,000 pounds of jet fuel for just five passengers. Never mind that it had a full load waiting in London to fly back to Chicago. The article featured quotes from "Friends Of the Earth" spokes person who had this to say:"It was 'obscene' to waste so much fuel flying an almost empty plane". He claimed that each of the passengers Carbon foot print was 45 times what it would be if the plane were full. Not satisfied with this outrageous claim, he went on to say that Governments should not allow this to happen , but should not only tax aviation fuel, but also the emissions caused by flying the plane. A typical attitude of one who believes that government should control our lives. I believe this is called Marxism! None the less while they are about saving the world from Big Business contribution to "Global Warming". Perhaps they should look inward and evaluate some of their fellow conspirators in their GW scam. Take Movie actors, professional athletes and politicians for example. John Travolta is a good example of a supporter of GW who talks the talk, but fails to walk the walk. His serious aviation habit means he is hardly the best person to lecture others on the environment. But John Travolta went ahead and did it anyway. The 53-year-old actor, a passionate pilot, encouraged his fans to "do their bit" to tackle global warming. But although he readily admitted: "I fly jets", he failed to mention he actually owns five, along with his own private runway. Clocking up at least 30,000 flying miles in the past 12 months means he has produced an estimated 800 tons of carbon emissions – nearly 100 times the average persons tally. Travolta made his comments this week at the British premiere of his movie, Wild Hogs. He spoke of the importance of helping the environment by using "alternative methods of fuel" – after driving down the red carpet on a Harley Davidson. Source: "The Evening Standard" Other Hollywood movie stars use private jets as well. Angelina Jolie, recently flew to Hanoi, Vietnam to pick up her new adopted baby son. A round trip of 14,000 miles. Her mate Brad Pitt, flew in a private jet from LA to Namibia to film a movie.This trip alone was 9,4000 miles and 11,000 pounds of jet fuel was used one way. Activist actor George Clooney recently flew to Tokyo from La .A distance of 5,500 miles that used 7,000 gallons of fuel. Tiger Woods, Ernie Els and Greg Norman are but a few of the golf professionals who have their own private jets. Tiger Woods flies around in a G550 (NetJets), the "Google" boys and Paul Allen use 757’s as their private jets. None of those planes were big enough for Saudi Prince Alwaleed Bin Talal. Nope, the Prince has ordered the double-decker, brand new Airbus A380. We never read or hear about Environmentalists carping about these people. It is too easy to attack "Big business" the villain of all Socialists! Travolta, a Scientologist, claimed the solution to global warming could be found in outer space and blamed his hefty flying mileage on the nature of the movie business. But his appointment as a "serving ambassador" for the Australian airline Qantas doesn't seem to have much to do with the movies. Nor does a recent, two-month round-the-world flying trip. "It warming is a very valid issue," Travolta declared. "I'm wondering if we need to think about other planets and dome cities. "Everyone can do their bit. But I don't know if it's not too late already. We have to think about alternative methods of fuel. "I use them(jets) as a business tool though, as others do. I think it's part of this industry – otherwise I couldn't be here doing this and I wouldn't be here now." Travolta's five private planes – a customised £2million Boeing 707, three Gulfstream jets and a Lear jet – are kept at the bottom of his garden in the US next to a private runway. Five years ago he piloted his own Boeing 707 on a 13- city "Spirit of Friendship Tour" for Qantas, taking in Los Angeles, Auckland, Sydney, Singapore, Tokyo, London, Paris and New York and amassing over 35,000 flying miles. More recently, a gruelling promotional schedule for his two latest projects, Hairspray and Wild Hogs, has seen him fly extensively over the past year. This includes a country-wide tour of the US and a visit to Canada as well as this week's appearance in Leicester Square. Such prolific mileage means that, over the past 12 months, he has accumulated around 800 tonnes of carbon emissions. According to a recent study by the government-funded Carbon Trust, this means he boasts a carbon "footprint" nearly 100 times that of the average person. Travolta is responsible for 10.92 tons of Co2, from his flights alone. Source: The Evening Standard And then we have the "Messiah" of Global Warming, Al Gore, he and his wife Tipper live in two properties: a 10,000-square-foot, 20-room, eight-bathroom home in Nashville, and a 4,000-square-foot home in Arlington, Va. (He also has a third home in Carthage, Tenn.) For someone rallying the planet to pursue a path of extreme personal sacrifice, Gore requires little from himself. Utility records show the Gore family paid an average monthly electric bill of about $1,200 last year for its 10,000-square-foot home. The Gores used about 191,000 kilowatt hours in 2006, according to bills reviewed by The Associated Press spanning the period from Feb. 3, 2006, to Jan. 5. That is far more than the typical Nashville household, which uses about 15,600 kilowatt-hours per year. His Nashville home is more than four times larger than the average new American home built last year.Armed with Gore's utility bills for the last two years, the Tennessee Center for Policy Research charged that the gas and electric bills for the former vice president's 20-room home and pool house devoured nearly 221,000 kilowatt-hours in 2006, more than 20 times the national average of 10,656 kilowatt-hours! So much for do as I do not as I say __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: March 6, 2008 Category: March 2008 Category: opinions Opinions Category: global warming Opinions Category: airplanes Opinions Category: carbon imprint Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.